bleachchroniclesofthesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Torvald (Reymundo Resident)
Raiden Torvald (冬子ハンター-雷) is an Arrancar who served in Juri Maitresse's army, he was the 39th ranked Arrancar and of the Numeros classification. He was also the biological son of Fuyuko Torvald. Quotes *"....." Appearance Raiden sports the traditional mostly white with some black uniform that all Arrancar wear but with his own modifications. His top half was a sleeveless white like hoodie type with a black body suit underneath that would cover just above his elbows. He also wore lower arm wraps that were covered in barbed wire. He had spiked downward hair that also covered his eyes, due to their demonic stare. His hollow mask remains were several sabretooth fangs coming down his face along with two small clawed paws sticking out of either side at the top of his head. His Zanpakutou is a traditional katana, with a blood like red hilt with several diamond shapes on it and a silver cap at the end. The sheath is covered in a orangey lava like design. Personality Raiden tends to portray the silent type, believing that his actions will speak louder to his comrades and opponents than any words might. Raiden is also strictly displined to the point that he would punish another for disrespect to a higher authority as he believes a high authority's word is absolute. However during a fight, his personality really becomes psychotic and violent, he even gains bloodlust at the sight of seeing any sort of blood. History Spiritual Death & Rebirth Arc Arrancar Awakening Arc Relationships Love Interests Power & Abilities Arrancar Abilities *Hand-To-Hand Combatant :As an Arrancar who focuses primarily on his STRENGTH and DEFENSE capabilities, Raiden's hand-to-hand skills are superb for his rank. He is capable of getting in close and personal with his opponents without the use of his Zanpakutõu whilst using his elemental abilities to boost his power. *Dual Swordsman :Raiden while a fierce combatant with his fists is very capable with his swordsmanship, capable of weilding both his Zanpakutõu and his Sheath in a dual swordsmanship style though his swordsmanship in this manner is not always effective as he'd like. *Hierro :Raiden boasts for a Numeros a very strong and adept Hierro than most due to his hardened body and brute strength that comes with a powerful Hierro. Though that doesn't mean he's inpenetrable it just means he can take more punishment than most Numeros. *Sonido :Despite being a feline Arrancar, Raiden's most weakest aspect is his Sonido. Whilst he is capable of using Sonido is it a lot slower than most Arrancar and so he usually does not use Sonido preferring to take his opponent's "quick" attacks face-to-face. This doesn't mean though he won't use it though if he needs to. *Cero :Raiden's Cero is orange in color, and boasts with it a barely visable circulation of heat around it. While it is no means capable of severely burning an opponent at Raiden's current rank it is going to be felt along with the Cero itself regardless. Notebly in Resurrección he is capable of firing his Cero from his tail blade while in a feral stance. *Elemental User :Raiden is an Arrancar capable of manipulating the elements, his element being volcanic lava or a combination of Fire and Earth. With his rank, he isn't capable however of fully having control over his element, so much that he can only muster his volcanic abilities in Resurrección. Tier 3 (Low-End) Powers *''Calor Ola (Lit: Heat Wave)'' :Calor Ola is one of Raiden's most basic yet effective powers but also his first power. This power enables him to create reiatsu based heat from his Zanpakutõu's blade and fire it off towards an opponent with a burning effect on contact. Lessening it's effectiveness over distances, it is entirely possibly that Raiden will eventually with mastership be able to use this ability without his Zanpakutõu. *'' Puños de Tierra (Lit: Fists of Earth)'' :Puños de Tierra is Raiden's second power but the first to not require his Zanpakutõu to actually use the power. By using the ground as a medium, Raiden can pull earth, rock and minerals to his fists and lower arms to create solid rock on them to not only protect himself better but also to smack his opponent about. Tier 2 (Mid-End) Powers Tier 1 (High-End) Powers Zanpakutõu Raiden's Zanpakutõu is known as Entenkiba which translates to 'Blazing Fang'. The blade itself is a typical silver katana, with a hilt that's redish with silver diamond shapes along the hilt with a cap of silver at the end. The sheath is orange in color with a design of lava or flames to relate to the power of his Zanpakutõu. Resurrección When releasing his Resurrección, Raiden will use the command "Flare and Crunch" whilst bringing his Zanpakutou above him as it flares up and he begins to devour his Zanpakutou. After releasing his Resurrección, Raiden's attire changes completely. He loses all of the white clothing completely leaving a blackish bodysuit that is sleeveless that is also armored slightly. The lower arm wraps prior to Resurrección gain claws that can be extended or retracted at will. He also gains pawed like feet with a long black tail. His ears also extend outward into pointy black feline ears rather than typical human ears. His tail gains a sharp blade like mask fragment at it's tip and his bodily tattoos that are generally covered by his Arrancar uniform become clearly visable as they are now exposed fully. Zanpakutõu Power *'' Volcánico Fragmentos (Lit: Volcanic Shards)'' :Raiden's first power in his Resurrección form. He is capable of forming small shards of volcanic rock enfused with lava and fire them off like super fast bullets whenever and wherever he feels like. Typical this is done via elbows for a backward shot or via his finger tip/palms of his hands for a frontal shot. *'' Armadura de llama (Lit: Armor of Flame)'' :Raiden's second power in his Resurrección form. He charges small areas of his body in a blaze of flames for mostly defensive purposes but can alternatively be used offensively in collisional attacks. When this technique is mastered, Raiden will be capable of a full body armor that is a lot more powerful. Credits This wiki page and it's content have been created by Reymundo Resident.